Missed Opportunities
by ArCHiE 1up
Summary: Miss [mis] Verb (used with a subject) 1. To fail to take advantage of (to miss chance) Noun 2. A failure to hit something. Verb phrases 3. Miss out on, to fail to take advantage of, experience, etc.: You missed out on a great opportunity. Opportunity [op-er-too-ni-tee, plural—tees] Noun, plural—ties 1. A favorable, appropriate, or advantageous combination of circumstances
1. Missed Opportunities

**New story. No time to say anything. Gotta work. Hope you love it!**

**Missed Opportunities**

**Miss** [mis]

_Verb (used with a subject)_

1. To fail to take advantage of (_to miss chance_)

_Noun_

2. A failure to hit something.

_Verb phrases _

3. **Miss out on**, to fail to take advantage of, experience, etc.: _You missed out on a great opportunity. _

**Opportunity** [op-er-**too**-ni-tee, plural—tees]

_Noun, plural—ties_

1. A favorable, appropriate, or advantageous combination of circumstances

2. A chance or prospect

Missed opportunities—they're everywhere. We face them every day.

"I should have taken the train, and I wouldn't have been in this traffic jam and late for work."

"I should have volunteered for that project—now I can't show that I'm ready for a promotion."

"I should have rented that movie before work when I knew it was in because now they don't have any copies left!"

Shoulds. Should have done this; should have done that. A lot of times, it's pointless and you stop thinking about the opportunity you missed almost instantaneously—stupid, trivial missed opportunities. Afterthought "Oh well's" ensue, barely worth a second thought.

Then sometimes, it's big. Sometime it's life-altering. Sometimes, it eats at you every day—reminding you what could have been.

But other times, it's even worse than that because when you mull it over in your brain, you don't see _one_ missed opportunity or even two…no, you see _every chance_ you've ever been given, you see how many times you've missed this same opportunity. Hundreds of missed chances for this one opportunity—the biggest opportunity of your life.

And it's too late.

* * *

How long has it been since my last missed opportunity? I dunno, I've stopped counting the days. Except it's been nine hundred fourteen days, eleven hours, and fifty-four minutes.

I guess I _thought_ I stopped counting the days.

Nine hundred fourteen days, eleven hours, and fifty-four minutes since I last saw her, _really_ saw her. Nine hundred fourteen days, eleven hours, and fifty-four minutes since I said good-bye, _really_ said good-bye. Nine hundred fourteen days, eleven hours, and fifty-four minutes since I've started counting the days of my last missed opportunity.

Hermione left for Bulgaria two and a half years ago. Krum—I refuse to use his first name—took her from us with the lures of dream jobs and clout to influence those who wouldn't listen to her otherwise. His stipulation was short and simple: leave her past behind. Or perhaps not so much as her past as _me_.

He never told her that, of course. But I can remember the talk we'd had before they left. He told me of all the things he could offer her. Didn't I want my best friend to be happy because that's what she was with him, _happy_. I've caused so much despair for her…couldn't I just _let her be happy_?

Something in the back of my mind told me he was being manipulative. Something in the back of my mind told me Hermione would never give me up like that. Something in the back of my mind told me she couldn't be happy like this.

Something in the back of my mind told me he was right.

So I withdraw my claim—what claim?—on her. I wanted my best friend to be happy because she deserved that more than anyone I knew. If she didn't want to go, she didn't have to. But if she did want to go…it was her choice.

She went. She promised she'd write.

She wrote. I wrote back a few times, slowly phasing myself out of her future—my letters getting shorter and shorter despite having more to say to her each time.

Then I stopped. She continued to write…then she stopped too.

Life got in the way. She had too much on her plate. When she visited, I always arranged some sort of previous commitment and only saw her long enough to keep up appearances. I contacted her only when social protocol dictated I had to: a generic gift and card for Christmas and her birthday.

I was certainly never alone with her. The conversation stayed light—the type of conversation you might have with an acquaintance when thrown together with one.

And so I tried to move on. I tried not to think about her every day. I tried not to muse bitterly over ever missed opportunity I had with her.

When we were eleven and she gave me my first real hug I've ever gotten, I shouldn't have let go.

When we rescued Sirius in our Third Year, how many hours did we sit in the Forbidden Forest, just waiting? Hours? Hours of conversation I missed. I didn't know how I felt about her then—hell, I was only thirteen. But I knew she was important in my life, even then. Why couldn't I have told her how important she was to me? How much I valued her friendship? Her courage? How impressed I was with her loyalty to me?

In our Fourth Year, we sat in the Library for hours and days on end, just the two of us. I could have told her then. I should have asked her to the ball. I should have been the one rescuing her at the bottom of the lake, not that fool. She has always been the most important thing to me…why didn't I ever tell her?

Even when we sneaked around under Umbridge's nose our Fifth Year, she was by my side—breaking the rules right alongside me like she always had. It was different when she did it than when Ron did. She didn't do that type of thing so when she broke the rules; she put herself out on the line and went against everything she believed in—for me, for the greater good.

Cho had been jealous of her, and at the time I couldn't see why. Now, how could I have missed it? Like any other girl ever had a chance. Time has changed the way I see things, even big things. The battle at the Ministry of Magic is a blur in my mind these days and I can only remember bits and pieces of it. The parts I can recall are of her—of me trying to protect her, above anyone else. Even when my brain didn't register how I felt for her, my heart did. My instincts told me to keep Hermione alive at all costs—at _any_ cost.

Because Hermione had to live. Hermione had to grow old.

Staring at her in the Hospital Wing with that unfamiliar protective feeling in my chest…another missed opportunity. If I had told her then how I was feeling, even if I didn't understand it, I know she would have been able to tell me what it was. I can almost picture her sitting there in the hospital bed, hair frazzled around her face, listening to my embarrassing revelation of these odd instincts swimming in my veins. She'd tilt her head to the side, give me that famous Hermione-Granger-eye-roll and say in patient but slightly stuck up voice, _"Oh honestly, Harry. It's almost _too_ simple. You're in love with me."_

I smile at the fabricated memory. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I would have believed her.

Another missed opportunity.

Our Sixth Year had been a mess. Our friendship wasn't what it should have been. I had been scared of what she meant to me and I didn't know what it was that I felt for her. She was too precious for me to ruin.

And I kissed the wrong girl. I kissed the girl I thought I was supposed to. I kissed the girl that didn't terrify the hell out of me because as selfish as it sounded, if something happened to Ginny…I could go on. Don't get me wrong, I'd feel terrible and it would hurt, but it wouldn't completely incapacitate me like it would if something happened to my Hermione.

What I felt for Ginny was…fake. It was nothing. It was a distraction that lasted less than a month. I could leave Ginny behind easily. Hermione wouldn't be left behind, and I'm grateful for that more than she will ever know.

I tally it up as another missed opportunity.

Out on the run, alone in the tent with Ron's departure from our little trio…I don't even like to think about how many times I missed chances to tell her how I felt. Day upon day, night upon night—just the two of us.

And not once did I tell her I loved her. Not once did I tell her what she meant to me. I never told her thank you.

Before I went to meet Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, I thought about telling her. I wanted to tell her. How could I burden her with this though? I thought that would be my last opportunity, and I didn't take it. In retrospect, it may have seemed like a stupid thing to say right before I died—how important was that really when so many lives hung in the balance?

At the same time, it was the most important thing in the world.

And I ignored it.

But we all survived. We lived to tell the tale of the Battle of Hogwarts.

And we lived for me to tell her how I felt. How I couldn't have done any of this without her, my best friend.

Why was I thinking about all this right now? It should be the last thing on my mind. I look down at my glass of Firewhiskey—a small glass not even a quarter full.

I drain it and enjoy the fire burn down my throat.

Of course, such vivid memories can't be suppressed just because I will them too—especially ones I don't really want to forget.

"_So you're really going, huh?" I said, looking at Hermione's packed things._

_She smiles ruefully. "I know it seems like the stupidest thing in the world to do right now, but…"_

"_You need to get away for awhile." I finish, understanding completely. I had imagined the same sort of thing after all this was over too except we'd always gone away together. _

_Hermione nodded. "I knew you of all people would understand. And it won't be long. __It's a good opportunity. Viktor said he would help me."_

_I nod and try to hide my true feelings. "Of course."_

"_Don't worry, I'll visit, and write. Promise me you'll write back?" She demanded._

_I look at her, a thousand words on my tongue. I want to tell her to stay. I want to tell her I love her. I need her. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for the sort of life she had to go through because of me. I'm sorry she feels like she has to go away._

_I'm sorry she won't go away with me._

"_Of course I'll write." I reply with a small smile, my hands shoved deeply in my pockets._

_She pulls me in for a hug and suddenly those thousand words double. I want to tell her how good she smells. How she feels. How she is home to me._

_But I'm silent. That what I do best at every opportunity given to me. Instead, I hug her closer, trying to find the words to say good-bye when my world was coming to an end._

I step out of the shower and dress quickly. Dark blue jeans and a black button down.

I shouldn't be thinking about her right now. I have a date tonight.

I'm not enthused. But I told Ron I'd go. Who knows, she might be perfect for me.

I laugh out loud at that thought.

I grabbed my keys, and just as I walk out of my building and towards my car, my phone rings. The number causes me to slow my pace and I come to a stop.

RIINNGGG! RIINNGGG!

My finger hovers over the ACCEPT button before finally, I press it. "Hello?" My voice is rough.

"Hey."

"How are you?" I say automatically, and despite all my practice, I can't keep the smile out of my voice just from hearing the sound of her voice.

"I'm great. I…can we have coffee?"

I laugh, feeling lighter than air. I don't know why. I know I'm building myself up to just get hurt. I'm going against my rules, but I'm not strong enough right now to do otherwise. "You hate coffee. And it's almost eight o'clock at night."

"You're right. So we'll make it hot chocolate with loads of whip cream." She teases back.

Tell her no! You have a date! "That sounds great. Where do you want to meet? Should I get a ticket to fly to Bulgaria?" I joke.

"No. I'm back in England…for good."

My eyes widen.

**Please review!**


	2. Begin Again

Hi everyone. Here is the last chapter for this—I'm on a roll this weekend. Just something short and sweet. I had this awesome chapter in mind, but that was months ago and I can't remember anything about it, so I just came up with this real quick. Begin Again by Taylor Swift was my inspiration for this story, by the way.

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWO: Begin Again**

I look different.

But I'm the same.

Or at least, I think I'm the same. I still love books. I still abide by the rules. I'm still eager to learn something new at every chance I get because I believe a key part of success is knowledge.

But as I stare at my reflection, I notice three Hermione's staring back at me—who I was, who I had been, and finally the result of the two clashing as who I used to be is taking over again.

I guess returning home will do that to you. Who I used to be is resurfacing, but only just.

In the past I had come home, but I always knew I had been _visiting_ and would soon be going back home—not realizing I was already home.

When I came home, I had put on a brave front. My break-up with Viktor had been months ago, but I had so many projects going on in Bulgaria, I couldn't leave. I never told my parents about my break-up—it never seemed important enough.

So my news came as a shock, but a good shock to them I suppose. They wanted to go out tonight to celebrate my return.

But the old Hermione would not be ignored, as she wanted one very small thing of tonight. She wanted her best friend. When was the last time I had seen him, _really_ seen him? Even during my visits, I didn't feel the old connection I used to have with him.

With a head clearer than it has ever been, I pause in the mirror and search my brain…where has the time gone? Suddenly, I'm upset and tears sting at the corners of my eyes. I have the impulsive urge to pick up my phone and cancel out of pure shame. How could I have let this happen?

Harry has always been so special to me. I've loved him for so long, it has just become a part of who I am. Viktor had been, no doubt, a mistake. Harry and I had had years to do something and…nothing ever happened. Maybe we were too scared to ruin our friendship. I don't know. The chemistry had always been there, I thought.

After the war, I had to get away for awhile. Viktor helped me get involved in fighting for equal rights for magical creatures. It was very busy, and I barely had time for him. Perhaps if I had made time, we wouldn't have sputtered out like we had, perhaps I would have been able to love him.

I doubt it, and the reason had been in another country, slowly cutting ties with me.

And I had allowed it.

But not tonight. No, tonight I would reconnect with the most important person in my life, and beg for forgiveness.

I arrive early. I need a few minutes to gather myself. I barely have time to take a quick sweep of the small coffee shop before I see him already there, waiting for me. My heart stops. He sees me, and a grin spreads across his features. I allow myself to really take in his appearance, something I had stopped myself from doing over the last few years. He had filled out, and filled out nicely. I watch him stand chivalrously, and I slowly make my way over to his table in the corner.

"Hermione." He breathes my name, his voice soft. He pulls me into a tight hug, but when he goes to pull away, I linger a few extra seconds.

"I've missed you." I whisper, looking up at his eyes.

He smiles. "Ditto." He gestures for me to sit before he reclaims his own seat.

For a few seconds, we're quiet. Then, without warning, he lets out a chuckle. "You're back."

"I'm home." I correct him, voice full of emotion. I suddenly feel fifteen again, awkward and fumbling with my feelings. I notice his eyes glance over at my hand and understand that he was perhaps searching for an engagement ring—something to explain why I'm suddenly back. "I've come back alone." I tell him, letting the implication hang in the space between us.

He nods in understanding. "Bulgaria not suit you?" He asks. He's prying, but only barely.

"Everything I want is here. I have no pull to Bulgaria. England is my home." I tell him softly, realizing I miss him so much more than I had thought. I feel the sudden urge to climb over the table and pull him back into my arms. Instead, I ask, "How are things with you?" I'm really asking if he is seeing anyone, because that would just be the cake and icing too of me returning home.

"Good. The grand life of a bachelor." He laughs.

"Bachelor, eh? Got the women lined up?" I ask, tilting my head to the side inquisitively.

Before he can answer, our waitress comes to the table with two hot cocoas and my favorite pastry for each of us. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for us." He says sheepishly.

"Not at all. It's perfect. Merlin, I've missed you." I blurt out, unable to hold my confession inside. "I think I miss you right now, and you're right here in front of me."

I see his eyes flicker with emotion at my words before his expression turns into a smile. "Don't be so silly, Hermione. I'm right here—for as long as you need me."

"And if I never stop needing you?" I challenge.

His expression becomes unreadable. "Then I'll be here, but it seems like you've done well for yourself these last few years."

I'm not sure if his jab is innocent or meant to make me feel guilty. I take it in stride either way. "You distanced yourself from me." I whisper accusingly.

He shrugs. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looks down at his flakey pastry, and takes a bite.

"But I don't blame you. I blame myself. I…I _let_ you." I admit, hugging myself as if to keep the shame inside. "And I'm sorry for that."

Changing the subject, he lets out a small laugh. "It's funny that you called. I was just thinking about you."

I can't tell if he accepts my apology for not, but I smile at his words. "Good things, I hope?"

He gives me a wistful smile. "Good things. Always good things." He replies softly.

My heart skips a beat at his words. Whatever is going in between us—that chemistry that has always been there—gives me hope. I tentatively reach a hand out across the table to grasp his. He doesn't pull away, and I find comfort in this small gesture.

"Does everyone know you're back?" He asks, not releasing my hand.

I shake my head. "Only my parents. They wanted to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate but…but I knew I wouldn't feel truly home without seeing my best friend."

We sit in silence for a few minutes as we finish our cocoa and food. Harry pulls a note from his pocket and tosses it down on the table. "Let's go for a walk" He says, helping me from my seat and entwining his fingers with mine.

Outside in the cool air, we walk along the sidewalk in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, looking forward.

I almost bring up the whole story with the man I've wasted my time with, but I realize I don't want to talk about him. He isn't worth it, so I give him the short version. "He told me he loved me. Said he had his future planned, and I was in it…he asked…he asked if I could see myself in it too, or if I loved him."

"And?" Harry prods gently.

I let out a sigh. "And I told him no. No, I don't love him and no, I can't see myself with him. Then it was over. That was eight months ago. I finished the projects I'd been working on, then returned home where I belong."

"I'm glad you're back. And I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to." He says, not really sounding very sorry at all.

I laugh. "Who says things haven't worked out the way I wanted them to? So far…my only regret is leaving, but really, I mean, I did a lot of good over there so can that really be a regret?"

"Ah, yes. How well did you do on the equal rights front? Are house-elves calling you their liberator yet?" He teases harmlessly.

I give him a slight push, breaking the contact of our hands. "So funny, Potter. I'm helping, and that's what matters."

"You've always been a wonderful helper." He says with a roll of his eyes in my trademark fashion.

"Hey, I saved your arse a few times, if I recall correctly!" I argue, pushing him again, this time into a wall.

He throws his head back and laughs at my feeble attempts to harm him. Seeing him so carefree, I find myself suddenly rooted in the spot at the beautiful scene before me. Wrapped in his black coat with his matching hair sticking up in all directions, contrasting with his pale skin. Green eyes behind round glasses. He truly was lovely.

His back still up against the wall, he pulls flush up against him. I shiver, and he quickly unbuttons his coat and pulls me inside with him. I'm assaulted by his smell and I wrap my arms around his middle in his coat, embracing him freely and without asking if I could hold him as long as I want. He arms encircle me and hug me back just as tightly. For the first time, I truly feel home. I feel the old me winning the battle inside almost effortlessly now.

"So you never told me why you didn't love him. Was it his surly attitude? His duck feet? The annoying slouch? All the money and fame?" He taunts me, but I can tell he really wants to know the answer.

I only hug him tighter, my ear against his chest and say loud enough for him to hear, "I could never give him my heart—or anyone for that matter. It doesn't belong to me anymore. It hasn't for a long time."

I look up and see confusion in his eyes. "And why is that?" He whispers hoarsely, and it's so cold that I can see his breath.

I notice snow suddenly starts to fall, big, fluffy flakes of white. I absentmindedly brush them from his hair, and my hand rests against his cheek. "I gave it away when I was eleven to a boy with broken glasses, and he never gave it back to me." I say simply, boldly.

Harry laughs again and he looks like a little kid. Suddenly I'm lifted from my feet and we're whirling around on the sidewalk in a dizzying circle, uncaring of passersby rushing past. I laugh out loud and find that it's a beautiful sound—I haven't laughed like this in years. Before I know it, I'm somehow on his back with my arms encircled around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist, secured by his strong hold.

"Just so you know, he doesn't plan to!" He calls back to me as we walk down the street, snow still falling.

**Hope you liked it! I know it's short and not much detail, but that was the intent. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
